comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
UNSC Spirit of Fire (Earth-5875)
The UNSC Spirit of Fire is a ''Phoenix''-class support vessel of the UNSC Navy. Captained by Captain James Cutter and formerly organized by its synthetic executive officer Serina, the Spirit of Fire was originally a civilian vessel modified for war, and was notable for its participation during the First Contact War, including the Shanxi Campaign, the First Battle of Arcadia, and the Battle of Etran Harborage. History Pre-war The Spirit of Fire was manufactured by the Weyland-Yutani Corporation as a ''Phoenix''-class colony ship, meant to carry colonists and Atmosphere Processing Plants to new planets during the colonization efforts of the UEG. Its last civilian captain was Alexander Warwick, who retired from his duties on July 20th, 2520 after vising the colony Verent. More than fifty years later, the ship was refitted for military service under the UNSC Navy during the Secession. Among these modifications were the inclusion of three Magnetic Accelerator Cannons and massive bays to store vehicles such as M12 Warthogs and M808B Scorpions. Its thrusters were later replaced with those of the [[UNSC Calcutta (Earth-5875)|UNSC Calcutta]], which heavily increased its velocity capacity. First Contact War .]] The Spirit of Fire served during the Shanxi Campaign as part of Admiral Preston Cole's Third Fleet, where it gave support to ground forces on Shanxi with Marine reinforcements and MAC strikes. After the battle on Shanxi, the Spirit of Fire moved to Arcadia, where it helped to evacuate civilians and destroy Covenant forces at the First Battle of Arcadia. After Professor Ellen Anders was captured by Arbiter Ripa 'Moramee, the Spirit followed the Covenant to Etran Harborage, a mysterious planet in the Korinth Prior system, where it was discovered to be a forerunner shield world. The planet was home to a dormant fleet of ''Sojourner''-class dreadnoughts, which the Covenant sought to use against humanity, leading to the Battle of Etran Harborage, where the Spirit's Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine was sacrificed by Sergeant John Forge to destroy the shield world and thus take out the ships, the Covenant, and a local xenomorph outbreak. While the crew was successful, they were essentially left stranded on space at normal speeds, and had to await for many years, if not decades, to be picked up by UNSC forces. The crew then entered cryosleep. Lost in space By February 10, 2534, the Spirit of Fire was declared "lost with all hands" by the Office of Naval Intelligence. A memorial service was held for all those who were lost aboard the ship, however, many of the family members of the crew did not attend it, as they still hoped that their loved ones were still alive. After the end of the First Contact War, the Living Monument honored the Spirit of Fire and its crew among many other ships and soldiers whose lives were lost during the war against the Covenant. Much like the Nostromo three years earlier, the disapperance of the Spirit of Fire led to many spook stories and conspiracy theories among the UNSC, from the Covenant to ONI destroying it, as well as it defecting to Insurrectionist forces. When Mary Cutter, James' wife, was asked about her husband becoming an Insurrectionist, she attempted to physically assault the reporter. Xenomorph outbreak fighting against a Chestbuster and Lurkers aboard the Spirit of Fire.]] On February 10th, 2537, Serina, the ship's synthetic executive officer, awoke numerous engineers from their cryosleep to help him conduct the procedure routine maintenance on the vessel, as he was severely weakened. One of the engineers, Violeta Maldini, was attacked by a lone Facehugger which had been hiding in the ship following the Battle of Etran Harborage. After seeing the attack through a camera, Bishop locked down cryo chamber Foxtrot 7 in order to study the endoparasite. For the next three days, she was able to continue the work he started on Acheron, watching as the xenomorph which grow from a Chestbuster to an adult Lurker, creating more Ovomorphs and Facehuggers that began attacking other crew members in cryo sleep. Realizing the mistake she did, Serina awoke Ellen Anders and SPARTAN-II Jerome-042, who were able to kill all boarding xenomorphs, helping to ensure the survival of the crew. Supposed reemergence In March 2560, the freighter ''Pilgrims' Pride'' arrived with many AC-220 Vultures and AV-22 Sparrowhawks that were attached to the Spirit. The Pride attempted to launch an attack against the [[UNSC Infinity (Earth-5875)|UNSC Infinity]] by self-destructing, but the Insurrectionist-led freighter was stopped by SPARTAN-IV Fireteam Majestic, who ejected the freighter out of the Infinity's cargo bay and save the Pilgrim's Pride from destruction. The crew then discovered that the ship had only been built five years earlier, leading to a massive confusion. Despite Commander Sarah Palmer theorizing the ship could have been stolen beforehand, Roland determined that it was in good condition for its age, and that it hailed from Oth Lodon, a gas giant within jiralhanae space. Fleet Admiral Sir Ernst Hood, who felt guilt over the disappearance of the Spirit, took command of the Infinity to investigate its possible reappearance. However, upon their arrival at Oth Lodon, they did not find the Spirit of Fire, instead finding Shipmaster Vata 'Gajat and his Blue Suns mercenary group, who shot the Infinity with plasma torpedoes, revealing he had allied with the New Colonial Alliance, whose leader, Daniel Clayton, sought to enact vengeance upon Hood. Before he could act further, Clayton was stopped by Fireteam Majestic. Installation 00 Crew *Captain James Cutter *Isabel *Professor Ellen Anders *Sergeant John Forge † *Serina (synthetic) † *Commander Jerome-092 *Senior Chief Petty Officer Alice-130 *Senior Chief Petty Officer Douglas-042 *Lieutenant Colonel Morgan Kinsano *Grigori Yvain *Mary Ife *James Lucindo *Dr. Andrew Sandmoore *Major Taylor Vaughan *Warrant Officer Rosa Quinn *Sergeant Iosepp Allieri *Corporal Darla Turpin *Nicolas "Doc" Gruss *Lance Corporal Larry Sparks *Private Dave Wilson *Private Paulo Papadakis *Christof Selig † *Violeta Maldini † *Lieutenant Waldo Kwan † *Seth (synthetic) *Fleet Admiral Sir Ernst Hood (Formerly) *Spock - Ship's cat Military organization Battalions *9th Shock Troops Battalion Platoons *First Platoon *Alpha Platoon *Bravo Platoon *Charlie Platoon Battle groups *Battle Group Phi *Firestorm Battle Group Fireteams *Fireteam Echo *Fireteam India Teams *Red Team *Sunray 1-1 Transports *''Victor 397'' Category:Earth-5875 Category:Ships of Earth-5875 Category:UNSC ships (Earth-5875) Category:Colony ships (Earth-5875) Category:Created by Draft227